


離經叛道「十九」

by KristheGhost



Category: APH擬人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristheGhost/pseuds/KristheGhost





	離經叛道「十九」

天有紫微帝星壇，地設紫禁天子城。

這帝都的風水想必是育人養城的——

王粵揉了揉自己的鼻子，試圖緩解一下鼻腔中的乾澀感，卻還是沒忍住打了一個小小的噴嚏。

如今的時節，帝都乍暖還涼，隨行的宮人早有準備，忙將馬車內的一件暗藍紫氅衣與王粵係上。

為他穿衣的宮人盡職提點道：「殿下，王宮就在眼下，等會兒您需下車過城門，再有宮內車轎來送。屆時到陛下的昆侖宮議事。」

「有勞了。」王粵脆生生應下。

是福不是禍，是禍躲不過。

他到那為王耀特地建造的昆侖宮中時，看那鳳樓龍闕，鴻圖華構，卻覺遍體生寒，不經意再打了一個噴嚏。

宮內的開明殿中已見有王秦，王京，王豫，王冀分別站列在高臺兩側，王閩早王粵一步回到，此時站在王冀身旁。

王粵進來時看到的第一眼是王耀柳眉倒豎的模樣，怒火將那不真實的絕倫容顏燒得活色生香；第二眼看清了警立兩側的哥哥們的臉色，皆是不甚善類，不是愁眉不展便是面有戚戚；第三眼，他終是投在了那唯一一個跪在殿中的小人兒，紫白古素的衣裳衣襬鋪地，一頭黑髮束髻戴冠一絲不苟。

王粵幾乎想就地收回踏入殿中的腳步，扭頭捂臉裝作自己走錯了門。

可惜也就只是想了.......

王粵深吸了一口氣，緩步上前，走到與本田菊齊平的位置撩袍拜下。

「南旭拜見神帝陛下。」他俯下身，額頭貼著五指，五指冰涼，聲音裡透著尋常尊敬及疏離。

王耀看著王粵拜下後的髪頂，並無作聲，也無手勢，身邊的內侍也不好喊起。

聽不見叫起，王粵不敢妄動，仍伏拜在地，閉了閉眼睛，無聲吸了口氣。

開明殿內的氣氛一時凝滯。

王豫的目光不動聲色地在王耀與王粵二人間掃視，正要打著腹稿，只聽王耀親自喚了一聲：「抬起頭來。」

「抬起頭來」，卻不是「平身」。

王粵愣了愣，依言抬頭，直起了上半身，眼睫微抬，視線就放在王耀的袍裾上。

「你近來可曾看過含靈？」王耀沉聲發問。

「我不曾。」王粵答道。

「那你可知含靈重傷之事？」王耀又問。

王粵抿了抿唇，「差使公公說過兩句，再多的事我一概不知。」

「如此說，你也不知自己為何被召來？」王耀再問。

心中的不安感愈發強烈，王粵在袖下緊了緊十指：「不知。」

「好……」王耀似是歎了口氣，冷道：「好一個無辜南旭，白璧無瑕，竟全然不知情？」

王粵只覺王耀話中有刺，他的不知似乎已是一道重罪。

「陛下明鑒，我地處偏南，又忙於港口，有時消息不通也不是奇事。含靈之事，我當真不知。」他辯解道，卻不想惹得王耀面色愈加不虞。

「好。」王耀歎道，他揚起手來，王京心領神會，轉身托出兩疊奏折，躬身送到王耀手邊。

王粵瞟了眼王京，帝都眉頭緊鎖，低著頭的同時也送了個目光過來，兩人視線有一瞬間的相交，轉瞬又錯開。

王京眼中的冷意叫人不寒而慄，王粵心下苦笑——似乎都在說他有罪，但他當真不知自己有何罪過。

王耀拿過一本奏折，翻開掃了一眼，轉手將其丟到了階下，丟到王粵面前：

「東瀛的應仁之亂，你不知。」王耀厲聲道。

「浙中大震，守城千戶百戶喪命，你不知。鷸蚌相爭，殃及無辜，你亦不知。」

說話間一本接一本的奏折落到王粵膝前。

有些奏折被丟得翻開，他垂眸便能讀。在人臣或冗長或精簡的上奏書中，他不難抓住了關鍵字眼，極快地湊出一個完整的故事。

寧波之亂，浙中大震。

東瀛應仁之亂使其幕府掌權者分出兩股勢力，原有的細川氏與後起的大內氏。因大明海禁防海盜，對外來官方貿易發放勘合符，行商朝貢者須持有效勘合符，否則論海盜處罪驅趕。而東瀛這一亂，使得這一張勘合符成了導火索。

正德帝即位後，大內氏遣明船獨佔了正德勘合符，細川氏為抵抗，仍持已失效的弘治勘合符出遣明船。

1523年，大內氏與細川氏皆派出使團前往大明進行貿易。細川氏因賄賂寧波市舶司主管公公而得以通行，反而持當朝合法勘合符的大內氏被打作「非法」。兩團就勘合符真偽之辯而引發衝突，王浙成了那遭殃的無辜地。

奏折內稱：大内氏代表宗設與浙中燒殺搶奪，追擊的備倭都指揮劉錦、千户張鏜，执指揮袁班、百户劉恩等皆力戰而亡。隨後東瀛一行人一路杀掠回寧波西霍山洋，奪船出海，揚長而去。

這便是那令浙中大亂的爭貢之役。

王粵釐清思緒，默默咬了咬牙，心思百轉，揀選著辯解的措辭。

王耀大約是見他一語不發又帶著不服顏色的樣子，眉間的怒意更是添了幾分：「有人臣者尊你為南地極尊，讚你得佩『南尊』一號。你倒行，一問三不知，但朕還有一個問題，就不知你會否還有四不知等著。」

王粵深呼吸，道：「陛下誤會了，所謂南地極尊也不是手耳通天的神仙。愚弟實是不知含靈境況，如今得知，是心中震驚，悲痛不已。」他頓了頓，提氣道：「既然陛下還有疑問，臣弟也有疑問，不防先說了：既是真假勘合符所引起的，東瀛動亂為元兇，這一切究竟與臣弟有何干係？為何需我跪地回話？」

他最後一句話說得不如往日迅速，卻問得鏗鏘有力，眼睛雖低著，氣卻提了上去。質問聲震在開明殿，王豫轉眸看了他一眼，眼中帶著半分事不關己的冷漠，也有幾分恨鐵不成鋼的意思。

「你仍舊以為自己清白無辜麼？」王耀心頭起火，指著一直十分安靜垂頭跪著的本田菊，「那朕問你，你教過小菊什麼大逆不道之言？」

王耀話中的寒意更勝，咬死了「大逆不道」這四字的重音，便是鎮定如王秦也不由得小小哆嗦了一下。

王粵被這麼一問，眉頭微微一皺，眼睫忽地抬起，一雙杏眸直直地看著王耀的臉：「我不曾教過，望陛下明察。」

一句「不曾教過」叫王耀髮上指冠。

「你還敢矢口抵賴？」王耀沉聲叱道，「朕已問過小菊，你以南漢南越為例子教他這一切離經叛道不過是為了證明自己獨個兒也能成事。大內也已查明，同樣的話，你亦教過赫咺，朕可冤枉了你半分？」

話音剛落，離得近身些的王京驚駭不已地抬眼看向怒髮衝冠的王耀。王秦與王豫先看了看王耀的臉色，後二人對視了一眼，沉默著低下了頭。王閩交握的雙手猛地一抖，緊張萬分地盯著王耀。

王粵將腰板挺得板直，聞言一雙眼睛瞪得滾圓，他不可置信地看著王耀：這位陛下口中的每一個字他都明白，湊一起怎麼教他倒讀不懂了？

而他身側的本田菊低垂著頭，仿佛有意淡出爭局般不言一字。他轉眸看向這一直安靜的孩子，看著他那被頰側穗髪遮了幾分的側臉，但看那隻眼睛裡如平湖秋月般的冷靜。

似是囚水的死石終被鑿開，被圍困多時的清泉一湧而出，暢快奔騰，王粵豁然開朗，看向王耀，眸光微定，臉色蒼白，兩片薄唇微微顫抖著，好像想要爭辯什麼，卻忽然彎唇，大笑出聲。

「哈哈哈哈哈......陛下打得一手好算盤啊！」他笑得前俯後仰，似是透不上氣地一手撫在胸口，笑到直咳嗽。

王耀皺眉看著他這漸類瘋魔的樣子，正要訓斥，卻見他深吸一口氣，似是想強行壓住笑：

「陛下打得一手好算盤，原來是要叫我給你心尖上的弟弟頂罪。」他話說到後尾，又忍不住笑了起來，笑聲不絕，聽在耳中陰鷲古怪，帶著十成十的嘲諷。

他抬手指著本田菊，仰頭對王耀道：「是我教的不義之言，是我教的他倒行逆施，橫豎都是我教的。而你心愛的弟弟好心思，人家偏偏好的不學壞的學，俗話說得好：師父領進門，修行靠個人。如此說來他可真是個聽我話的主兒，若他百毒不侵，我再如何引導皆是無用功！」

他一番話說的極快，毫不停留，語氣更是如添了火似的衝，旁人沒想到他會如此對王耀說話，一時都有些發愣。

王耀被這麼一番話衝的也愣了愣，咬牙斥了一聲：「放肆！」

「我是放肆了，」王粵梗著脖子冷笑一聲，「既然陛下要把鍋扣我頭上，還不許我放肆一回麼？」

王秦心神一動，忙看向王耀，心道王耀這火氣來的也頗是古怪：就算本田菊的忤逆行徑是王粵教的，他也犯不著把就叫他一人把鍋給攬了。再說，重傷王浙的可是本田菊不是王粵，罪責也不應是由王粵全數承擔。

王秦不信睿智如王耀不懂這門子的邏輯，這其中......玄樞袖下五指微動，輕輕呼出一道氣——這其中彎繞裡都藏了什麼......

王豫冷眼見王耀那怒氣僅僅浮在面上並未到達眼底，指尖不禁發涼：陛下啊陛下，您的算盤到底算著哪門子的帳？這本田菊就算再討人喜歡，還能叫王耀喜歡到要用親弟弟來為其頂罪了？

在其他人看來王耀是動了真怒，除了王秦王豫，幾乎所有還站著的各位幾乎都膝蓋發軟，琢磨著時機準備歸下喊息怒，旁聽伺候的宮人尤甚。

王豫凝眸看向本田菊，見後者臉色坦然自然，眼角微垂的圓眸天然生出一絲無辜可憐的味道，看的王豫只覺齒冷。

王粵說話的確沒有規矩，說放肆也是便宜他了。王耀怒極反笑，顫著手指著他，連歎三聲好，緊咬著後槽牙道：「你如今愈發大了，是打量朕管不動你了嗎？」

王粵看了他一眼，不知死活地冷笑一聲，反問道：「陛下曾管過我麼？」

「呵——看來朕是養了個好弟弟！」王耀站起身來，朗聲道：「傳旨，附議皇上聖旨，另加：從即日起，全國募捐，安撫群眾，修復殘垣。遣退全數東瀛使者，對於東瀛進貢一事容後再做商議。再有——」

王耀似乎是故意地頓了頓，他先後看了眼王閩與王粵，道：

「告知聖上：看如今局勢不明，粵地先前剛平定異國人作亂，想來還有能力應對，而浙地傷重，閩地疏漏，便就此廢浙、閩兩處市舶司，獨留粵一處市舶司，再著大理寺逮捕一切相關官員論罪處刑。」

話音剛落，王耀敏銳地看見本田菊半垂的眼睛裡一閃而過的放鬆。

但他並沒有理會，只道自己頭疼，叫罰王粵殿前失儀，處二十廷杖，叫散，再議。

王粵沒有再說什麼大逆不道之語，他冷著臉，也不說謝恩，只與各位兄長一起行禮，躬身退出了開明殿。

王耀斥責了半日，這個貌似是罪責頭頭的王粵卻似逃過一劫，不受懲處，還留他一處市舶司繼續做生意。現下誰都難以明白王耀的心思：連一星半點都摸不著門道。

踏出開明殿時，王秦本想轉頭問一問王粵，卻被王豫按下，後者輕輕衝他搖搖頭，他便眼睁着看宮人走近王粵，道：「殿下跟咱家走吧。」

王粵冷聲問道：「往何處去？」

宮人畢恭畢敬道：「自是領罰去，陛下方才罰殿下的二十廷杖。」

王粵冷笑：「笑話，叫我擔了這莫須有的罪名還要我受罰，真是天大的笑話！」

「殿下若不去，咱家身負皇命，便是架也要將殿下架去受罰，屆時殿下豈不無面？」宮人勸道。

「好極了，你便叫人將我五花大綁捆了去吧。橫豎這千年老臉不要了，但看看你們陛下如何濫用刑罰。」王粵說罷抬腳就走。

宮人哪裡會叫他真的離開。開罪一個南疆的殿下嚴重還是忤逆這東土的上尊嚴重？不消說，宮人們個個都是人精，心中的秤精準得很。

別看王粵似乎瘦弱，打架卻是一把好手，尤善借力打力。宮人們眼見自己攔不住王粵，幾個相互使了個眼色，竟是叫餘下的一窩蜂湧了上來，將王粵團團圍住。

王秦忍無可忍，氣上心頭，不禁呵斥道：「這還沒出昆侖宮的地界，豈容得爾等亂鬥，擾了陛下清淨！」

王粵捋了捋腦後的長髮，長出口氣，冷笑反問道：「玄樞兄長事事替陛下著想，如何不說陛下濫用私權有損英明？」

王秦瞧著他伶牙俐齒的樣子不禁氣得不打一處來，正要說話，卻被王豫截了話頭：

「陛下罰你御前失儀，有理有據，如何濫權？本尊還記得，南旭方才也在陛下面前承認自己放肆。既是放肆，便需得付放肆的代價，敢作敢當，此為公平。」

「公平？」王粵嗤之以鼻，「宸瑞兄長和玄樞兄長怕不是在假的開明殿？莫須有的教唆罪名已是扣我腦袋上，還叫我守何謂公平？」

「你是你，他是他。莫以旁人之過為自己開脫，也莫以旁人之過作你混淆是非的藉口。」王豫氣定神閒道，「這事即便冤枉你，你也不曾在殿上動之以情，曉之以理，反而惡言惡語中傷他人，御前失儀這條罪，橫豎你是逃不掉的。」他說著，揚手也把自己身邊的宮人送上陣前：「你若明白這個道理，你便知如何自重。否則便押你去受罰，叫全紫禁城來評理。」

王粵嘴角上揚，道：「好一個自重，又好一個莫以旁人之過混是非。宸瑞大慧，我自愧不如。」

這回連兄長敬稱也沒了，還咬重了「大慧」二字，只是見王粵似乎不再如此抗拒是否要去受罰一事，王豫心中便懶得計較這些失禮之處。

最終王粵是被人半請半押帶走的，王閩一語不發跟著，王秦回過神來般，轉頭問王豫初時為何攔著不叫他與王粵說話。

王豫壓低聲音道一句：「塞翁失馬焉知非福。」

關了市舶司未必是壞事，尤其在如此海盜橫行的時候。誰知道哪一天那災禍就會光臨粵家大門呢？

王秦稍稍一頓，隨即心領神會，但道：「我也不是只問他這些，我是想提點一下他，叫他改改性子，下回可不是二十廷杖能了事的了。」

「你是天生的操心命。」王豫含笑調侃，揚長而去，身姿優雅，又著松霜綠披風，真似一扶昆侖境中的不死木。

那廂王粵正被領去杖打，王閩追上去，拉住他的袖子，欲言又止。

見他遲遲不語，王粵歪了歪頭，主動詢問：「殷盛何事憂慮？」

「你......」王閩面露難色，咬了咬嘴唇道，「二十板子......還要留你處市舶司開著，你還受得住嗎？」

「認識我上千年了，我有什麼能耐你大約也知道，這些事也不會要我的命。」王粵莞爾一笑，對王閩道：「我求你件事。」

「你說。」王閩急道。

王粵深吸了口氣，道：「等下我挨了打，想跟你討點鐵打藥油，你帶去我殿裡等我可好？」

王閩心知他是要支開自己，也無二話，這頓打左右是逃不過去，還不如想想事後如何料理。如此想著，便應了聲，匆忙離去。

王粵目送他離去。心下舒了口氣，內侍催了聲推了把，他又氣又無奈，便應著又走，不防身後又被人叫住，不待回頭，袍袖便被人抓住。

「粵君，」王粵回頭，只見本田菊切切拽住他的袖子，暗藍紫的衣袖上暗繡的團雲紋在那五指下皺成一團。東瀛的化身將頭微微低下，「我們可以談談嗎……」

王粵斜眼看本田菊，雙目因本田這一句話而洶湧著凶光，如見了活口的精怪。只見那深山中修行千年的妖勾起唇角，帶著半分狠戾，咬牙道：「好，在下也許久未與本田閣下「閒話家常」了。只是我此刻還有罰要領，不如等我挨打完了再說？」

本田菊沉默著點點頭，王粵抽走被拽在手中的衣袖，隨內侍離去，本田菊緊隨其後。

二十廷杖打完說快不快說慢不慢，打完後穿戴整齊出來，除卻面色蒼白，額滲冷汗，南旭殿下依舊是那個南旭殿下，一記眼刀掃過去，隨行服侍的乖覺，即刻攙扶住殿下的一條胳膊。

東瀛的化身仍等在外頭，見王粵出來便迎了上去，欲扶住王粵另一條胳膊，卻被後者揚手打開。

「粵君.....」他訕訕地收回手，喏喏的樣子委屈十分。

王粵扭身打量他——

本田菊的臉依舊是白淨如元玉，他的衣著依舊是紫白的綾鍛和服。他的一舉一動還是當年那乖巧貓兒的模樣，怎能想像他長刀當空，重傷含靈的修羅身姿。

王粵想自己看得著實不錯：本田菊這孩子並非池魚之命。可距離騰龍飛天，還有很長一段時日。

「本田君，托你洪福，現下你我可以好好聊聊了。」


End file.
